


Decorations

by arwarz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Huxloween, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwarz/pseuds/arwarz
Summary: Huxloween Day 1 theme: “Fall Decor”In which Kylo and Hux negotiate this year’s theme.





	Decorations

Hux couldn’t stand the state of the shopping cart he was pushing.  The back wheel was obviously too messed up to function properly, and there were bits of trash in the cart when they found it, including an open Starbucks cup that Hux had Kylo throw out, making sure Kylo’s hand was covered by about three layers of paper towel.  It’s Hux’s fault for letting Kylo pick the store: The Dollar Tree.  The  _Dollar Tree_.  Hux wanted Target, or Michael’s: somewhere with a  _solid_ department of Halloween decor to select from.  He had already envisioned what kind of Halloween wreath he wanted to hang from their front door: something Gothic and gorgeously ornate, with feathers and black branches.  But because they were both so busy with work, all the good stuff had been taken from both places and they were forced to scrape from the bottom of the barrel. 

The cart made a screech as Hux pushed it through the doors (it didn’t take all of his strength and he is  _not_  out of breath, he swears).  Kylo was already eyeing all the decor directly adjacent to the entrance, grabbing for anything made of garland.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he could be heard muttering to himself as he took one giant garland spider, gave it a once-over, and added it to the bundle in his arms.

Hux bumped into him with the cart to get his attention.  “Excuse me,” he started, staring at Kylo’s haul.  “I was under the impression that we were going to discuss what kind of decorations we were going to buy.  And I don’t think we need to turn our house into some fifth grade classroom.  How about something simpler, more classy?”  He turned his head towards the creepy cloths and battery-operated standing candles.

Kylo somehow managed to smile and pout at the same time.  He took the giant felt spiderweb from his arms and held it in front of Hux’s face, making the bags of cobwebs filled with spider rings fall from his pile.

“Come on, what’s wrong with these?  It’s not like we’re trying to impress anyone.”  He bent over to pick up the bags he dropped and, eyeing the light up metallic skulls on the bottom shelf, picked up a couple of those to add to his load.

“Well, darling, that’s where you’re wrong.  Who are we trying to impress?  We’re trying to impress ourselves.  And since we missed out on all the good items, we’ve got to take what we’ve got -” Hux waved at the decor around them “- and try to make the best out of it.”  He looked around, making note of the things that caught his eye.

“I’m thinking those ravens, they look real enough.  And those cauldrons, they don’t look like they’re made out of plastic.  And those decorative lace spiderweb table runners.  A classy Halloween, if you will.”  He hoped Kylo would be able to see his vision. 

Kylo made his way towards those items, giving them a once-over, nodding while trying not to drop his haul.

“How about this?” Kylo asked.  “For every two things you choose, I’ll add something from my selection.  Work for you?”

Hux pushed/dragged the cart towards Kylo, picked up two sets of black lace spiderweb tablecloths, and set them in the cart.  He sighed, looked up at Kylo.  Gave a small smile as he took the felt spider web from Kylo’s grasp, but not before adding three batter-operated candles to the cart as well.

“Five, then you can add the sixth item.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love The Dollar Tree and I have about seven of those battery-operated candles in my office, in addiction to Halloween decor from The Dollar Tree, 99 Cent Store, and Target. Tis’ the season!


End file.
